Mi querido Jeff the Killer
by coop.br
Summary: Bueno :3 Me llamo Nanncy esta historia esta basada en varias crepys pero en especial en Jeff 3 la protagonista esta basada en mi y mi forma de ser, subo capitulos nuevos cada semana espero les guste! se aceptan comentarios y suferencias . Lo que quiero es mostrar no solo a jeff con chicas raras quiero mostrar su lado humano tanto el bueno como el acias.


**Yo una THE KILLER? 3**

Soy Nancy pero todos me llaman Nann tengo 16 mi vida era normal nunca eh llamado l atención ni paso desapercibida soy de tes blanca cabello negro y rizado ojos café oscuro y pecas voy en prepa para ser esactos en 4to semestre.

Soy bastante social pero siempre me han gustado las Creppy 3 y los videojuegos. Vivo en un departamento con mi madre y hermano. Mis padres se separaron cuando tenia 7 años . pero en fin yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de una crepypasta en especial JEFF THE KILLER! 3 efectivamente se todo el o por lo menos eh leído cada articulo en internet sobre el.

Un dia lluvioso Sali a caminar pero algo no andaba bien desde hace semanas me sentía observada, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte me sentía nerviosa, de pronto vi a un chico a unos metros de mi no podía verlo bien la lluvia s muy espesa y mis ojos me fallaban estaba parada en medio de la calle por poco me atropellan pero oi el sonido del clacson y retrosi rápidamente cuando volvi la mirada hacia donde staba el chico el no estaba había desaparecido esta confundida decidi volver a casa.

Llegue y mi hermano estaba en la computadora que raro en el(sarcasmo) mi hermano es un total friky pero gracias a el conoci las Creppypastas (:

Nann: Hola!

-…

Me ignoro estaba tan concentrado jugando que ni cuenta tomo mi presencia, asi que fui a mi cuerto scuche mi una d mi s historias favoritas la de Nina the Killer :3 y derepende se me vino ala cabeza ese chico desconocido y lo supe ¡ como no pude darm cuenta antes tenia que ser el! Pantalones negros, sudadera blanca o gris no recurdo y ese cabello negro hasta los hombros ¡

Pero eso era imposible de verdad el existe?¿ y si solo era alguien común NO! Me negab ala idea dentro de mi sabia que esto no era un coincidencia, mi mam ya había llegado asi que ya no podía salir.

Nann:OSH! Tengo que encontrarlo (pensé)

Mama: Ya llegue ¡

Nann: Ya vi

Mama: ay m novela! Préndele al dos Nancy!

Nann: Si -.-

Ella se quedo en la sala vindo la televison yo me fui a mi recamara estaba tan inquita y si existía y quería matarme? Y si el esra el qu me observaba? Y si me estaba volviendo loca? Que debía hacer? . lo pensé mucho y si el era quien me asechaba lo descubriría posiblemente el mamatara pero no importaba el ver que el exitia era todo para mi asi que podría morir tranquila. Deje la vente abierta a ver que pasaba no podía dormir ya era tarde y me decidi a leer de la nada que de dormirda. De repente sentí como si mi camra se hundiera como si alguien se acostara en ella pero eso era normal desde nina lo había sentido. Pero esto era diferente era era Jeff yo estaba acostada de lado viendo hacia la derecha paso una de sus manos sobr me cintura abrasándome se podría decir no sabia que hacer asi que me gire letamente y la vi es sonrisa tan retorida y Hermosa ¡ acabo decir hermosa? Si ami me parecía algo diferente y maravilloso asi que me acerque y le bese o eso intente ya que el pues ni tiene labios el se quedo quiero y después me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía partarme era como algo intantaneo que me en volvia . Después de unos segundo reacción y lo empuje .

Jeff: ey ¡ tu fuiste la que me besaste! Que te pasa!

Nann: Yo yo yo …. ( no sabia que deciir)

Jeff: que no piensas gritar? O algo?

Nann: debería?

Jeff: Si, tal vez asi podrías salvarte

Nann: Eres Jeff the killer! No no puedo creerlo!woow y eres unh cerdo! (no te que su mano estaba en mi muslo y la avente un puñetazo)

Jeff: Jajajajaja! Auch! Me gustan rudas! Jajajajjaaja…..pero y como sabes mi nombre? O ya seguro leiste mi famosa y fabulosa Historia!

Nann: pues sii eso hice por que estas aquí? (tantas dudas tenia en ese momento no sabia que hacr o como reaccionar)

Jeff:Woow te pongo nerviosa eh :3 que dirias si te digo que te e estado observando durante semanas en todo momento ¿ eh visto que tienes mucho potencial y bueno tu cordura no esta del todo bien ¡ eso me agrada…

Nann: (lo interrumpe) como que pontencia? Me acosas? Por que? Como que en todo momento? Y…

Jeff: (le tapa la boca con una mano) si como asecina tienes mucho potencial lo eh visto, no te acoso solo me gusta verte ducharte , eso hacen lo chicos queno? Mira yo vivo un poco lejos de aquí en una casa abandonada con sledy, nina, jack y todo esos idotas entiendes

Asentí con la cabeza y le mordí la mano

Nann: como que en la ducha maldito pervertido!

Jeff junto su cuerpo con el mio me tomo de la pierna levantándola y susurrando dijo

Jeff: La verdad es que no se si es porque no estado con alguien desde que termine con nina o estas buenísima. (yo estaba roja y ala vez enojada intentaba zafarme) pero la verdad esque me vuelves loco!

En ese momento mordió mi cuello y yo sentio algo de placer y dolor ..pero que demonios nann! No seas una pronta! Pensé, asi que me zafe como pude y el rio

Me sentía tan frustrada!

Jeff: Jajajajajaja! Vamos no te entiendo eres tan rara! Me besas me pegas para empezar debiste aver gritado o algo asi eso que hacen las victimas

Nann: la diferencia es que yo no soy una victima!

Jeff se que do pensando

Narra Jeff

Pero que demonios con esta chica es tan rara pero le gusto y me gusta ¿ si me gusta es tan delicada y fuerte ala vez

Nann: que pasa?

Jeff: ven vamos a caminar

Nann: a esta hora?

Jeff: si

(Se acerco ala ventana , estamos en un 3er piso que quería suicidarse?)(Pensó Nann)

Nann: pero es un edifico.-.

Jeff: lose vamos que aun no quiero morir confía en mi

Nann: ah mmm …. De acuerdo

A un metro del departamento donde vivía Nann en su ventana había un árbol Jeff se lanzo a el

Jeff: vamos, es tu turno

Nann: Wooow tranquilo

(Narra Nann)

Vamos nanncy no se as cobarde tu puedes ya estas grande (pensaba) de pronto jeef estiro su mano hacia ella y ella salto rápidamente, quedaron en un manera algo incomoda y muy cercana

Jeff: wow vaya que me deseas jajajajajaja xD

Nann: eres un imbécil ¡-.-

Jeff: vámonos preciosa

Me dijo preciosa ¿ de verdad ¡! (Piensa nann)

Que que acabo de decir? Bueno será mejor que no lo arregle la verdad es que lo es (pero Jeff)

Bajaron de árbol rápidamente o por lo menos el rápido fue Jeff

Nann: Vaya a donde me llevas?

Y antes que Jeff pudiera contestarle una sobra misteriosa femenina se abalanzo sobre Nann


End file.
